A Grimm Possibility
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: What if the Girl Who Could Do Anything was destined for something darker? What if she was the next in a long line of warriors in an ancient war that goes back centuries? Kim Possible has it hard enough as a sixteen year old. But her mother has been walking on pins and needles for 16 years. Will her daughter see what others can't? Will she fight the unseen war alongside her mother?
1. Prelude

She had done it! It had been one of the most excruciating experiences of her life but as Anne Marie Possible gazed at the pink bundle in her arms, she took great joy in know that she and Jim had finally done it! They were now the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl, their little Kimberly Anne Possible. She just felt…there were no words to describe the level of happiness and euphoria that she was feeling. What she held in her arms…this was now her whole world. Nothing else mattered but her.

She took a look around the hospital room, the only sounds being the squeaks and beeps from the monitors. Jim was out cold in one of the chairs. Anne still had to laugh at the image of her husband of two years tearing across the house in a panic, attempting to make sure that they had everything. Had he REALLY cleared the hedge in one jump? But here in the safety of this hospital room, the three of them were totally and completely…she froze at the appearance of a hooded figure outside the door. Her arms tightened around her newborn daughter as the hooded figure, dressed all in black, opened the door and approached mother and child. If you looked closely, you could almost see a pair of green eyes shining out from underneath the black hood.

"A daughter, as I expected. You know what this means?"

"She's not even a day old!" She did not need this right now! How could…ARRRRGGGHHH! "Jim…Jim, wake up."

The new father jerked awake, looking for the source of the…her mother? God, Jim had been expecting something like this but…their Kimmie was literally just born. He hauled himself to his feet, using every fiber of his body to resist the urge to deck the older woman standing before him. "What are you doing here Barbara?"

"This doesn't concern you Jim." The older woman's eyes were still focused on her daughter and granddaughter.

"'Doesn't concern…' Damn you, she's my daughter! Who the Hell are you to say that?"

"Mom, we don't even know if it is going to happen," Anne could understand Jim's anger. Had she not been holding Kim, she'd have leapt out of the bed and personally thrown her mother out. "And if it doesn't…then I will thank God that my daughter won't have to see the things that I've seen. My daughter will NOT grow up with the hatred that you tried to…"

"This is that Fuchsbau scum's influence. I should've.."

"GET OUT!" She couldn't take it anymore. Her mother had never forgiven her for her friendship with Amy; that had been no secret. But she had been Anne's Maid of Honor and was Kim's Godmother. There was no one on earth besides Jim that Anne felt closer to. When she had come into her abilities, her parents had done everything to instill her mother's hatred for all Wesen but…thank God for Amy Pritchard.

Anne's scream had attracted a good deal of attention in the ward. Spotting the extra occupant, one of the nurses marched directly in. "Ma'am, I don't know who you think you are but visiting hours ended hours ago. Do I need to call security?"

"Not if she leave's right now." Jim barked.

Anne's mother looked from daughter to son-in-law. "You can't hide from this Anne Marie Kessler. Her ancestors have been fighting this fight for generations."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Pulling into the driveway of their house, Anne felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her baby girl was finally HOME! Soon their cozy three bedroom house would be filled with the sounds…and smells…of a baby. Anne could just see it now, the swing set Jim wanted to build when their daughter got older, setting up the inflatable pool when her daughter's many friends to be would come over. The car came to a halt in front of the garage, pulling the mother out of her revere. If she knew her friends, both human and Wesen alike, there was a welcome home party waiting just inside for the proud parents and their child. Amy could most definitely be predictable.

"So do we still act surprised when we go in?" Jim inquired as he ran around to the other side to open his wife's car door.

Anne chuckled as she got out and began unbuckling Kimmie's car seat. Jim could act all innocent but she knew darn well that he would've been in league with Amy to set something like this up. While her best friend was utterly predictable, she could also read her husband like a book. She paused as her daughter's green eyes locked with hers. The doctor in Anne knew that Kimmie couldn't really "see" her but…she knew. Little Kimmie Possible knew that she was home.

It was a splendid bit of acting if Anne said so herself. Upon entering, friends of all shapes and sizes burst out of everywhere with a chorus of "SURPRISE". And at the head of this band of home invaders was none other than Amy Pritchard herself, a look of joy splayed across her face. Anne could spot the ginger colored fur that momentarily spread across her friend's face but was quickly forgotten as Anne was engulfed in a tight Fuchsbau hug.

"Oh CONGRATULATIONS," Amy knelt down and lifted the blanket to get a view of her new niece. "Kimmie Possible, you are just the cutest little thing I have ever seen!"

Everybody absolutely adored little Kimmie. Mr. and Mrs. Windal, the elderly Eisbiber couple from next door assured Anne and Jim that they were available to babysit whenever the couple needed a night out, "because that was what you needed to keep the relationship alive". Typical Eisbibers; they were as friendly as could be but definitely tended to be a little to…maybe "curious" was the right word. All of Jim's friends from the lab were in attendance. After almost two hours of a party and the guest of honor being held several times over, the guests were shoed out, leaving only the Possible family and Amy Pritchard to clean up. Jim was currently putting Kimmie to bed, giving the ladies a moment alone.

"You're KIDDING," Amy gasped, tossing used cups into her trash bag. "She broke into your hospital room?"

"Had I not had Kim in my arms at the time, I'd have thrown her out the window," Anne groaned as she sunk into a recliner.

"Girl, you're my BFF and I love you. Please don't take this the wrong way but…your mom is freaking NUTS…even for a…you know."

Anne certainly couldn't take any offense. It had been quite a journey finding out that your family was descendants of a secret order dedicated to fighting the dark creatures of the world. It was something out of the Twilight Zone but it WAS her heritage. But when she read about some of the things her ancestors had done…it made her skin crawl. Wesen…it was in no way black and white. She'd come across and killed Wesen so evil that she'd pulled the trigger without even thinking about it. But people like the Windals? Amy? The idea of killing them in cold blood was unthinkable.

"Well Possible Junior is finally down for the night," Jim traipsed down the stairs and plopped down next to Anne, heaving a tired sigh. "Is this Wesen talk or can anyone join in?"

Two pairs of eyes rolled at the feeble attempt at humor and a pillow smacked Jim in the head. No one had ever wanted to be a dad more than Jim Possible. That was one of the things that first attracted Anne to Jim, how good he was with kids and how badly he wanted a few of his own. A further miracle was how easily he'd accepted his wife's unusual ancestry let alone his wife's best friend. Anne had indulgently listened for hours on Jim's rants on the possibility of alien life. Finding out that stories and legends were actually real? Not that much of an extra step when you thought about it.

"Don't quit your day job Jimmy," Amy let loose with a cackle of laughter and hefted the now full trash bag over her shoulder. "I'll leave this by the side of the road. Then I gotta head out."

"Don't forget about poker next week," Jim called as his wife's friend headed towards the door. "You're still in possession of some of MY money."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She just couldn't walk away. Anne stood in her nightgown, gazing upon her infant daughter, and taking stock of things. Eleven years; that was how long she had to wait. For the women in her bloodline, it rarely took more than eleven years for the ability to manifest itself. If her eleventh birthday came to pass like any other, Anne Marie Possible would thank God to her dying day that she wouldn't be a part of this war. Her daughter, if there was any justice in the world, would have a real childhood. She would grow up, go to college, and god willing, maybe start a family of her own. She would have no knowledge of Wesen, of Royals.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jim wrapped his arms around his beloved wife and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"James Michael Possible, the day I met you was the greatest day of my life. We're…we're now a family and I can't imagine being any happier than this."

_Author's Notes:_

_This is my most original story to date. I recently got turned on to the NBC TV series Grimm and had so much fun writing my other series that I thought it would be fun to explore how the Girl Who Can Do Anything would react to a world like that._

_Grimm and all associated characters are the copyrighted property of NBC and are used strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes._

_Kim Possible is the copyrighted property of the Disney corporation and the intellectual property of Bob Schooly and Mark McCorkle and are used strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes._


	2. A Grimm Afternoon

"Thank you all for trying out. The results will be posted outside the gym on Monday afternoon."

Kim Possible wasn't going to get a wink of sleep until then. Every member of the JV cheer squad had been salivating at the news that there was an open position on the varsity squad. Kim had trained for months in preparation. She just HAD to get the spot and not Bonnie Rockwaller. There'd be no living with that drama queen if she got upped to varsity. But there was no use dwelling on it now; as Shakespeare had said, "What's done is done"; best to find Ron and grab a bight to eat. If she was lucky, maybe she could talk him into something OTHER than Beuno Nacho before she had to go work at Aunt Amy's shop. The teenaged Possible grabbed her duffle from the side of the mat and made a bee line for the door.

"These other posers don't stand a chance. I was the best one out there."

Kim heard the speck of conversation and her hand clenched around the duffle strap. She turned towards Bonnie, ready to call her bluff when she stopped for a moment. What was going on here? There was…a shimmer…that surrounded Bonnie and for a split second, Kim could've swore that she had seen pointy ears and horns coming out of Bonnie's head. What...was she…her stomach must've really been running on empty if she was hallucinating, granted that it was an amusing vision if Bonnie was supposed to be some kind of goat. Still, she could laugh about it later. Now she needed pizza!

"So KP?" Ron Stoppable had been waiting outside the gym for his best friend of ten years. "Did you wipe the floor with Bonnie?"

"I think I did pretty well. Now I just have to spend a weekend on pins and needles waiting for the results," Kim laughed as she patted her friend on the back. "But right now, I'm starving. Wanna grab a bite before I have to go to work? And NOT Beuno Nacho!"

Ronald responded with his usual complaints but inevitably gave in to his best friend's wishes. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat popped out of his master's pocket and was eager to voice his opinion, though he was in favor of any meal so long as it had cheese. Ron couldn't argue with democracy; he'd been outvoted and could live with pizza. The pair boarded the city bus headed into town and settled down for the ride.

"You okay Kim?" Ron knew his friend very well and something seemed a little off about her. "You seem…I can't really put my finger on it."

"Yeah, I'm fine; just really hungry," That made Kim remember what she'd seen. "Listen, you're not going to believe this but when I was coming out of the gym, my imagination must've really been running away with me because I thought I saw Bonnie Rockwaller turn into a goat."

Ron choked on his own spit and sat upright. Had Kim really just said that? Sure, Bonnie Rockwaller lived in her own little bubble and the pair had little time for her nonsense. If it wasn't for cheerleading, Kim wouldn't even associate with her. But that was without a doubt one of the most bizarre and hilarious things Ronald Stoppable had ever heard. He could just picture it. There was Bonnie, covered from head to toe in a grey pelt, tiny little horns poking out from her head, and crawling around an open field on her hands and knees, munching on grass. After managing to suppress the gag, Ron burst out in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAH; Kim, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, glad I could amuse you." Kim rolled her eyes.

The city bus pulled to a halt right outside Pizza-rama. Kim and Ron marched in and ordered slices of pepperoni and a couple of sodas. Ron elected to pay in celebration of the tryouts being over. Kim walked through the restaurant and secured them a booth next to a window. The exhausted teenager plopped onto the cushioned seat and took a look around, doing a little people watching. The place wasn't exactly crowded at 2pm on a Saturday but there was a decent crowd, mostly teens like her and a handful of college kids.

"Earth to KP; is there anybody in there?"

Whoa…she'd really zoned out there. Ron appeared right in front of her holding two trays with their food. Something really did seem off about his friend. Normally Kim was as sharp as a tack, reflexes like a cat but she seemed unusually spacy today. Should he say something to Mrs. Dr. P? Should he tell Ms. Pritchard when Kim got to work? He and Rufus would keep an extra close eye on her and if it continued to be a problem, then he would say something.

The pair wolfed down their food, swapped stories around bites, and eventually Kim noticed her watch. She had ten minutes to get to Aunt Amy's for work. She bid Ron goodbye, gathered up her tray and dumped the paper plate, utensils, and napkin in the trash. She waved goodbye to the cashier who had helped them and halted in her tracks, doing a double take. Were those…mouse ears and whiskers? A second look showed just a normal college student working in between classes. What the heck was going on here? Was this…should she say something to Mom?

The bell jingled as she entered Buried Treasure Antiques. Kim inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the store. She'd been coming here for as long as she could remember and she absolutely loved it. Maybe it was Aunt Amy's influence but she loved being around junk. When she wanted to start saving up for a car, there was little doubt as to where she would work. Though she was only sixteen, Kim sometimes thought about going to college for a business degree and maybe one day taking over the business when Aunt Amy retired.

"How'd the tryouts go Kimmie?" Aunt Amy called from the store room.

"Oh…the tryouts went fine. Things after have been a little hinky though," Kim marched behind the counter and grabbed her work apron and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. She'd had her eye on a nice cabinet that she'd been working on cleaning up and couldn't wait to get back to it as soon as Aunt Amy got up to man the counter for a few hours.

"Hinky? You feeling okay?"

Kim took a moment, reflecting on the past events. "Yeah…just a little spacy I guess."

"Well I'll cover the counter; that hand carved cabinet has been calling your name all day," Kim turned towards the opening door. What…WHAT IS THAT?! Something…something was very wrong! Aunt Amy…she…she was covered in orange fur and…and…the…THING's eyes got wide, as if noticing something for the first time. Kim couldn't…she…her world suddenly went black.

"Gott im Himmel…it's happened!"

KPKPKPKPKPKP

You had to love a nice and easy day. Dr. Anne Possible stretched out her limbs, feeling her spine crack, and savoring the fact that she was nearly done with her workday. Rare as a Saturday work day was, being a Medical Examiner was seldom much of a drain. After that "operation" last night involving a particularly nasty Dickfellig…she might clock out and pay a visit to Kim at work. As much as she'd love to have her daughter follow in her footsteps and get an MD…she loved being in that old antique store like it was a second home.

Her phone rang, pulling her attention away from her relaxation. It was the main office. "Dr. Possible."

"Hello Doctor. I've got an Amy Pritchard on line one asking to speak with you. She says that it's urgent."

Something felt off. Something about this situation just felt wrong. Had something happened to Kim? The call was put through immediately. "Amy? What is it? What's happened?"

"Annie…I…Kim…she…she saw me."

"She 'saw' you? What does that…"

"ANNIE…she SAW me…as a Fuchsbau."

Anne's heart seemed to leap into her throat. She and Jim had prayed that this wouldn't happen. Anne had spent many sleepless nights worrying over this. But it did…Kimberly Anne Possible had inherited her bloodline's destiny. Kimberly Anne Possible was a Grimm. She…Anne had to get to the antique store. If this was anything like her own experience, Kim was going to be feeling very confused and scared.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Anne's minivan squealed to a halt in a parking space and she shot out the door towards the store. The door rattled against the wall, sending a tremor through a few of the shelves. Amy was pacing back and forth, so stressed that she was in full voge, ginger fur covering every inch of her body with a face now distinctly foxlike face. At the sight of Anne, Amy relaxed enough to gain control and regain her human appearance. As close as she was to her Aunt, seeing Amy as a Fuchsbau wouldn't exactly be a help.

"I got here as soon as I could. Where is she?" Anne's question came out in a huff.

"She passed out when she saw me. I set her up on a cot in the back." Amy looked to be on the verge of tears, as if she somehow blamed herself for what had happened. "Annie, I'm so sorry. She just walked in and…"

"It's okay Amy," Kim had had quite a scare and Anne wanted to check on her but she wouldn't stand for her best friend in the world blaming herself for something that was totally and completely not her fault. She pulled her friend into a hug, pouring every positive feeling she could muster into the embrace. "No matter what happens, Kimmie is going to need her Aunt Amy, now more than ever. Now take me to the patient."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

She was being chased by…something. Kim had no idea who or what it was but it wasn't human. The…creature…seemed to change from one thing to another, each more bizarre and terrifying than the last. She ran and ran but no matter how far or fast, she couldn't escape; the creature, whatever it was, was always behind her. Kim…she wasn't sure that she even wanted to know what was behind her.

"Your destiny is before you." Where was that voice coming from? "Like those who came before, you are dedicated, heart and soul, to a war against the darkness."

The world around her began to shake as if it were wracked by a giant earthquake. She fought to keep her balance but inevitably fell backwards. What was happening? Her world seemed to literally be coming apart at the seams.

"Kimmie, can you hear me?" Was that Mom? "Kimmie, please wake up."

There was a blinding flash of light, engulfing everything around her. And she woke up in the backroom of the antique store. She…had she been asleep? It was all a dream? Even…the strange thing she'd seen? Where was…Aunt Amy? Kim tried to sit up and felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head. Had she hit it?

"Take it easy Kimmie; you had a shock and passed out." Anne dabbed at Kim's face with a cold cloth and brushed the hair out of her face.

"What…what happened? Aunt Amy…she was covered…covered in…"

"She was covered in orange fur," Anne nodded, continuing clean her daughter's face. "Sweetheart, I can tell you with absolute certainty that you are not seeing things and you aren't losing your mind. Everything that you think you've been seeing, it's really there."

Kim looked to be still struggling with dozens of questions all at once with no idea where to start. Anne had to keep her calm or she'd likely pass out again. She had to get her daughter back to the house. All of Anne's books, her resources, and her weapons were back at the house. A good first step would be a brief history lesson, give Kimmie a little background on her ancestry. Then…then she'd worry about some of the walking nightmares her daughter would inevitably be encountering.

"Kimmie, I'm going to take you home and we're going to talk all about this. There's…there's things that I really need to explain about your…well OUR family history."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim couldn't take much more of this. Mom had helped her into the minivan and headed for home. This was getting worse. She was seeing…people…changing shape almost everywhere she looked. After what felt like the longest car ride of her life, Kim just couldn't open her eyes. Mom had to guide her inside. Her twin younger brothers Jim and Tim spotted them from the window and ran to meet them, afraid something was wrong with their big sister. Kim at least felt safe opening her eyes in the house and saw the boys being shoed away to their room so Mom could take care of Kim. Daughter was led on shaky legs to the basement by her mother.

"What…what are we doing down here?" Kim choked out.

Mom didn't answer right away. She reached up to a high shelf and pulled at an old bottle of detergent. There was a slight buzzing and the wall in front of Kim suddenly split down the middle, revealing a doorway into a small room that Kim had never even knew existed. Mom…Mom had a freaking secret room down here? Very hesitantly, Kim followed her mother inside, dreading what she was going to see next.

The room was like nothing Kim had ever seen. Medieval weapons, some of them very bizarre and a little gruesome, lined a good deal of the space. Several bookshelves contained what appeared to be collections of very old books and journals. An island in the center of the room contained bottles of liquids in a wide array of colors. Thinking back to history class, Kim thought that the proper term for that object was an apothecary table. A fire roared in the fireplace opposite from the entrance, giving the whole room an ambience from something out of Tolkien or Harry Potter.

Anne offered her daughter a seat and took a deep breath. Where in the world was she supposed to begin? "Sweetheart, I…I prayed every day of my life that this would skip your generation but…you've come into your heritage. I know this has to be awfully traumatic on you."

_You think?_ Kim wanted to shout out. "Mom…what's happening to me?"

"As I said, you're coming into your heritage," Anne answered, rifling through one of the bookshelves. She found the volume she'd been looking for, an old record of the events surrounding the 4th Crusade to retake the Holy Land. She opened the book to an earmarked page and put it down in front of her daughter. "My side of the family is…a little different than most. For generations, nobody really knows how long for sure, humans have been living alongside…well…creatures, for lack of a better term, called Wesen. They're essentially half human and half animal. Now for the most part, Wesen can hide their appearance from humans and completely blend in with society."

"And…Aunt Amy is…a Wesen?"

"Yes; Aunt Amy is what's called a Fuchsbau," Anne pointed down towards the open book to the drawing of an average Fuchsbau. "A Fuchsbau is sort of like being part fox. They tend to be very shrewd and wily. But they are also fiercely loyal to their friends and family. As you know, Aunt Amy and I were roommates in college and we became fast friends, despite what I was."

"What you were?"

"Yes, despite the fact that I was a Grimm," Anne reached over and began rubbing Kim's shoulder. "That's what we are, you and I. A Grimm is a human being who can see through a Wesen's natural disguise to what they truly are. Our ancestors have been Grimms going all the way back to the 1200s and the Fourth Crusade."

Fourth Crusade? Natural disguises? She had calmed down considerably but Kim was feeling just as confused as before. "Are…are Wesen dangerous?"

Thank God Kim had thought to ask the question. Anne had been forced to learn that the hard way and was prepared to do anything to maintain Kim's compassion. "Sweetheart, they are no different than humans. There are good Wesen and there are bad. This…this is largely why your Grandma and I hardly ever talk. You see, for the longest time, Grimms didn't recognize that. To them, the only good Wesen was a dead Wesen. We…we were responsible for some very awful things."

"Is Dad a Grimm too?"

"No sweetie; your Dad knows about this but it's only from my side of the family." Anne took the chair next to Kim and pulled her into a hug. This was a lot for her daughter to take in. The younger it happened, the better the person was able to accept it. Anne didn't want to pile too much on with the first meeting. The physician and mother in her were telling her that Kim had had about as much as she could handle today. "Listen Kimmie, this…this has been an extraordinarily difficult day. Why don't you go up to your room and lie down for a while? This," Anne gestured around at the room. "All of this can wait."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Boy, did some situations call for alcohol! Kim was upstairs, passed out on her bed, and Anne was sitting alone in the kitchen with a small whiskey. She kept a bottle up in one of the high cupboards and usually only went to it after an extraordinarily hard day at the hospital…but this definitely qualified. Anne had dozens of things to think about now. She'd likely begin Kim's physical training very soon but when did she dare take Kim out on missions? Should she lay out her family's entire history or should she be more delicate about some of the mistake they'd made.

"Dad's home," Jim called as he came through the front door. "Where's the welcome wagon?"

"In the kitchen," Anne sighed, staring long and hard at her drink.

Seventeen years of marriage had told Jim that his wife had been dragged through the meat grinder. If his gut was right, his wife would be rubbing her temples and nursing a small glass of Canadian Mist, one of the many things husband and wife had in common. The proper course of action for this was a back rub. Jim had just hung up his coat and begun flexing his fingers when there was a rapid knock at the door. The peep hole revealed Amy, likely here to aid in his wife's cheering up. He opened the door and Amy shot past him.

"Hi Jim; bye Jim."

"Jim…we need to talk."

This…this wasn't good. Annie having a hard day was one thing but…the tone in her voice said something bad had happened. It couldn't be the kids; if anything had happened to them, Jim would've know about it immediately. But…best to just get it over with. Jim walked in and saw a third glass of whiskey set in front of an open stool around the kitchen island. His own glass; yep, something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jim wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Jim…I…Kim…she…it happened." Jim had never seen Annie struggle with getting anything out since…wait! _It happened_? Was Annie saying that…was Kimmie a…Grimm? Annie must have been able to see the wheels turning in his head because all she could do was nod a confirmation.

"What…what does that…is she going to…?" Unfortunately Jim knew enough about his wife's heritage and "other" life to already know the answer to that question. There was a lot of this that Jim couldn't even begin to comprehend but he knew enough to know that there was no running away from this. The moment someone became a Grimm, they were a target, either for less than savory Wesen or the mysterious Royal Families. He couldn't, and quite frankly WOULDN'T, lock his daughter away in some ivory tower. The only course of action was for Annie to train her. Jim knew and understood all of this…it sure didn't make it any easier. He took the whiskey and downed a mouthful. "This…there was always a chance this could happen. So…what do we do?"

"Well, Kimmie's upstairs in her room. I think she's had about all she can handle today. I was going to take her up a cup of hot chocolate."

"Wait…could I take it up to her?" Amy jumped up. "Jim, she…she saw me and had a hard time with it."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Why was this happening? Yesterday…yesterday Kim knew exactly who she was. She was Kim Possible. She was Cleopatra in this year's drama club production of _Antony and Cleopatra_. She was an honor roll student. She was a cheerleader. But now…she had no idea who she was anymore! Mom had sprung all of this…she had seen…AARRRRGGGGHHHH! Kim chucked her pillow across the room in frustration. This just wasn't fair!

A soft knock came at the door. "Come in."

Kim's breath caught a little as Aunt Amy came in carrying a mug of hot chocolate. It was Aunt Amy…but Kim couldn't forget what she saw. Oh God…not only didn't she know who she was…she didn't know who her family was. Aunt Amy had been a confidant, role model, a partner in crime…who was Kim looking at now.

"I brought you some cocoa. Can we talk for a little while?"

Kim couldn't bring herself to speak but managed to nod.

"Kimmie, I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way. It…it's the most unfair thing that I've ever heard of," Aunt Amy set the cocoa down on Kim's bedside and tenderly grasped her hand. "But please believe me Kimmie; nothing has changed."

"I…I…I don't know…who I am anymore," Kim managed to choke out, not taking her eyes off the wall in front of her.

Aunt Amy pulled Kim into a hug and told her to close her eyes, cradling her like she used to when Kim was little. "Only listen to my voice…"

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Oh, please don't take my sunshine away_

For as long as Kim could remember, Mom, Dad, and Aunt Amy had sung that song to her when she was upset or scared. It had always calmed her down and made her feel safe. Aunt Amy…her voice sounded the same. She felt the same. The floodgates were suddenly open. Kim burst into tears and held her Aunt tight. Aunt Amy calmly soothed her, rubbing her niece's back.

"Kimberly Anne, never doubt who you are. You are your mother and father's daughter. You are my niece. You're still the exact same person that you always were and always will be. And you are the single most important thing in my life." Aunt Amy grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, released Kim, and began dabbing at her tears. "It's all going to be okay. I promise you it is all going to be okay. I'm…I'm a Fuchsbau and there is something very important that you need to know. There is nothing that we won't do to protect our family and friends. I will NEVER let anything bad happen to you."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Anne didn't know what Amy had said to her daughter but at least it looked like it was starting to work. The way Kim had charged out of Anne's work room…Anne has afraid that Kim wouldn't ever speak to her again. But after talking with Amy, Kim walked into the kitchen, took one look at her mother. Had she been crying? Tears began falling again as Kim ran into her mother's arms and gave her the world's biggest bear hug.

"I…_sniff_…I love you Mom," Kim sobbed into Anne's shoulder.

"Shhhhh, it's okay sweetie," Anne ran her hands through Kim's red lochs. "It's going to be okay."

"It's just…I always thought I knew…who I was…"

So THAT was it! Well, Anne wasn't surprised. This was one of the reasons why it was better that the change occur as a child. Kids were a lot more adaptable to how the world works. But in someone Kim's age? Teenagers already had it hard enough figuring out "who they were". When you threw something like being a Grimm into the mix? Any person would be struck with self-doubt.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, you will always be our daughter," Anne poured every bit of love she could into her daughter's embrace. "You are the very best of your father and me." Kim began to pull away and Anne grasped her daughter's chin. "We're going to get through this."

Kim took a deep breath, getting control of her emotions. "So…where's Dad? Where are Jim and Tim?"

"Your dad took the boys out for the night. Aunt Amy and I thought it best if we had a little Girls Night In. We can order some Chinese food and…talk some more?" Anne offered.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Well…it started happening right after the varsity cheer tryouts. I was going to meet Ron to grab a bite to eat and…I swear I saw Bonnie Rockwaller's ears become pointy and she grew a pair of horns."

After a full stomach, Kim seemed to perk right up. The trio retreated to Anne's workroom for a study session. Middleton was a big city; Anne knew a fair amount of the local Wesen but that was only a small fraction of the likely population. The best place to begin was reviewing exactly who Kim had come into contact with. First it had been Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's main rival. The Rockwallers had moved to town back when the girls were in middle school and Anne hadn't had much contact with them. From the little she'd seen of them, she'd been a little suspicious but this confirmed it.

"Are you sure they were goat horns?" If the Rockwallers were Wesen, Anne had a gut feeling on exactly what they were dealing with.

"Absolutely."

Anne glanced at Amy. Very often, the two seemed to read each other's thoughts. If they were goat horns, then there could be very little doubt. The Rockwallers were Ziegavolk, a Wesen resembling the ancient Greek Satyr. Ziegavolk ALWAYS were the center of attention, largely due to the fact that the pheromones secreted by their sweat glands had an almost hypnotic aphrodisiac effect on the people around them. Thankfully, their pheromones had relatively no effect on Grimms which was probably why Bonnie had never succeeded in putting Kim under her thumb.

"Well, I suppose that's not surprising," Amy rolled her eyes and patted her niece on the shoulder. "Bonnie's what's called a Ziegavolk. You've heard of Satyrs, kind of ancient Greek half goat/half human?" Kim nodded along, having taken Mythology last semester. "Well a Ziegavolk is kind of like a Satyr that can make people love them. They're almost always in the public eye in one way or another."

A small laugh escaped Kim. "I always knew that Bonnie wasn't human."

Kim had come into contact with a Mauzhertz at the pizza place. No danger there; those guys were barely even worth considering Wesen. Talk about timid and boring. And Kim already had a basic idea about Amy being a Fuchsbau. Anne's journals were extensive and it would take forever for Kim to familiarize herself with every type of Wesen so Anne thought to move on.

"You…you said that all of this," Kim gestured at the walls and book cases. "Went back to the middle ages or something?"

Anne nodded along to her daughter and proceeded to elaborate. Grimms had always been in the service of the seven royal families of France, Austria, England, Russia, Norway, Luxemburg, and Norway going all the way back to the Crusades as Anne had said. The royals had all been aware of Wesen and the Grimms served as a natural check on the creatures. In the early 1200s, during the Siege of Constantinople, seven Grimm Knights had uncovered something within the city; nobody knew exactly what. The seven Grimms were united in their belief though that whatever they discovered was too powerful for the Royal families to possess. So to protect it, the seven Knights sealed it away and split the keys up amongst the seven of them. It was said that only when someone possessed all seven keys would they be able to find where the object was hidden and gain access to it.

"The Royal families currently have four of the keys," Anne moved to a book case and began pulling books out books. There was a loud click and buzzing and a compartment shot out of the bookshelf containing a small case. Inside was what looked like a rectangular jade pendant. Anne opened it up revealing a small key. "Our bloodline has guarded this since the beginning. It's rumored that another Grimm, your second cousin, out in Portland Oregon has another. But the seventh key is still out there somewhere." Anne laid the key down on the island in front of Kim. "I've guarded this ever since your Grandmother passed it down to me. One day…it'll fall to you to protect it."

Anne's heritage turned out to only be the tip of the iceberg. Amy's family had been part of the Laufer, the Wesen resistance to the Verrat, the Wesen enforcers of the Royal Family for centuries. The Laufer was much more prevalent in Europe but was gradually establishing more of a presence in North America. While the Grimms and Verrat were traditionally allies of convenience only, Anne had helped Amy out on a number of resistance operations and was a strong advocate for the cause.

"Well, it's getting late. I think the littlest Possible could use her beauty sleep," Anne returned the key to its compartment.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Things…things looked better as Kim hopped out of her dad's car and headed towards the high school. She thought about how she couldn't wait until she could afford her own car…and then suddenly laughed at herself. After what had been probably the wildest weekend of her life, a weekend in which Kim discovered she was something out of a fairy tale, she was still thinking about her high school woes. Mom and Aunt Amy were right. She was Kimberly Possible and that was all that she needed to know. Her family history…that was just something she was going to have to learn to live with.

"KP," Ron called from his Mom's van. "What's up, you feeling better?"

The gangly teen waved goodbye to Mrs. Stoppable and made a direct line to his long-time friend. Ron could be a total goofball…but he never failed to make Kim smile. Ron…when things were only BEGINNING to look better, he made them better. She was prepared to inquire about a few homework questions…when the shimmering image surrounded her friend. HE was a Wesen too? For a few seconds, Kim could clearly see feathers and a distinctively curved beak appear on Ron's face. She froze in her tracks and waited for Ron to come to her.

Ron could clearly see that something was a little off based on the look on Kim's face and…he felt it. Kim…Kim could see him, REALLY see him. Most of the Wesen in Middleton were aware of the fact that Mrs. Possible wasn't like normal Grimms and would often help them in sticky situations. Ron and Kim had been friends since nursery school and if Ronald Stoppable was sure of one thing, it was that Kim would always be his best pal. Still…it was a little…unsettling…to find out that your best friend was a Grimm.

"Ron…I…I see what…you are," Kim leaned in so no one could hear. "I…I know what I am and…please! This doesn't change anything…does it?"

"KP…you took the words right out of my mouth." He leaned in and embraced Kim in as friendly a hug as he could manage. Rufus popped out of his pocket and onto Kim's shoulder to join the hug.

"HYAAAA…Kim's cool," The little rodent squeeked.

This…this was exactly what Kim needed to hear. Mom and Aunt Amy had helped her settle down but if Ron and Rufus were still behind her…this just absolutely made her day. She felt so good that she remembered that she had completely spaced on the cheer tryouts that would be posted today. Given all that had happened…it almost didn't seem to matter. As long as she had her friends, she could brave whatever the world could throw at her.

"Hey Possible," A snide voiced called as she and Ron entered the school and opened their lockers. "I hear you had a freak out at the Pizzeria."

Wow…even Bonnie couldn't bring Kim down from this high. She readied to return fire…and froze in both shock and amusement. She didn't know if Bonnie was aware that she had woged but…ooooooh, if the football team could get a look at the Wesen standing before her. She…she couldn't hold back the laughter as the wannabe cheerleader before her turned into some kind of creepy goat/human hybrid in purple cheer uniform.

It looked like Bonnie HAD in fact clued in to the fact that she had woged and she seemed to grow very focused on Kim's face, as if she were trying to puzzle out a strange feature, almost as if Kim herself had woged. The look of puzzlement was quickly replaced by one of stark and absolute terror. Mom and Aunt Amy had explained the…for lack of a better word, complicated, relationship between Wesen and Grimms. Exactly like her mother had said, some of the awful things that her ancestors had done were petrifying and disgraceful. But this? Bonnie looked as if her greatest fear had come to life; which, when Kim thought about it, probably HAD!

Without warning, Bonnie let loose a blood curdling and ear shattering scream and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It wasn't often that a student screamed bloody murder right in the middle of the hallway; so needless to say, there was a fair degree of attention drawn to them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME," Bonnie shrieked as she backed towards the door. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Bonnie turned towards the school entrance and took off like a bullet from a gun, most likely towards her Mom's car that would still be parked. Mrs. Rockwaller was a notorious flirt and always hung around to prey on the local dads.

"Uh…Kim, Ron…in my office please," Principal Edwards had been passing by and looked profoundly confused by the events that she had just witnessed.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Principal Edwards talked with at least a dozen witnesses and every one of them was just as confused as she was. All renditions had Bonnie merely taking a look at Kim and utterly losing her mind. She'd spoken with several of Bonnie's friends and none of them could recall Kim and Bonnie interacting at any time since the cheer tryouts. Kim was a wonderful student and the principal really didn't have any reason to suspect her so the only course of action was to send her to her classes.

By the end of the school day, Kim was on cloud nine. Any day without Bonnie was usually a good one. Not only did Kim eventually find out that she had won the spot on the varsity team by a landslide, rumors had spread throughout the school that the Rockwallers had pulled Bonnie out of school and were moving out of town. If this was what being a Grimm was going to be like…heck, Kim was on board.

Mom had elected to pick her up that afternoon and was pleasantly surprised by the huge ear-to-ear grin plastered over her daughter's face. Anne was quite proud of the fact that Kim had been bumped up to the Varsity cheer squad. The events surrounding Bonnie however were quite eyebrow raising. Anne probably should've expected something along those lines, given the fact that the family hadn't been here that long; but to pull their daughter out the exact same day? That was surprising even for encountering a Grimm.

"Kimmie, I'm very happy that you've had a good day but…that also means that word of you is going to spread. And that's going to attract attention. Not all Wesen are like Aunt Amy or Ron."

It was kind of a bring-down but Kim could begrudgingly see her Mom's point. Try as she might…she'd never see Bonnie running off screaming as a bad thing. Still…she was mature enough to know that she still had a lot to learn. A part of her was actually pretty anxious to get back to those books.

"Look, I don't blame you for anything," Anne leaned over and patted her daughter's knee. "No one could've predicted Bonnie would've reacted the way she did. All I'm saying is that you need to be aware of what's waiting out there for you."

"Okay Mom; I'll try harder."

"Good. You know…should you come up against a less than savory Wesen, I think it's about time I start teaching you how to hold your own."

_Author's Notes:_

_I started with Kim slightly younger and think that works. She's at a stage in life where kids already have it pretty hard, trying to find their own identity. I really love Anne Possible as a bigger character and think it befits her to have this secret life and be a skilled fighter. I really think this pairing of KP and Grimm is working and hope you do too. Kim will definitely have more adventures in this universe._


	3. Crossbows and Skalengecks

"So what exactly IS a…_Mannschaft Falke_?"

Kim Possible swore that there was so much to learn about her new "life" that she'd spend the rest of her life with her nose in a book. The list of Wesen that she'd been studying as well as their characteristics seemed to go on forever. Ron had been a tremendous help though. He'd grown up with all of this knowledge and was usually able to lay things out straight for her. Furthermore, he seemed to be drawn to her Mom's work room like a moth to a flame. Where nearly all Wesen would've avoided the room like it was a torture chamber…and frankly to many Wesen, it WAS a torture chamber…Ron seemed to view it as one of the coolest museums he'd ever set foot it.

Kim's Wesen studies and Grimm training had been coming along at a wonderful pace according to her mother. All these years and Kim had been completely oblivious to how much of a badass Mom was. As it turned out, Mom was a master at Japanese Aikido, Five Animals Kung Fu, Maori Mau Rakau, and Israeli Krav Maga. Grimm or no, Mom had actually been planning on teaching Kim self-defense about now anyway. According to Mom, every Grimm had their own preferences when it came to weapons. Like her mother, Kim had developed a penchant for the Kanabo, a studded club of Japan, a little larger than a baseball bat. Not wanting to just be a clone of Mom, Kim had also developed a liking for the Kukris, forward curved machetes used by the Nepalese Army.

But throughout all of the training, Mom had preached that a Grimm's most dependable weapons were their Doppelarmbrust, a dual-shot crossbow. In the Grimm Culture, a Grimm's first Doppelarmbrust was sort of like getting your first car; kind of a big deal. Mom was of the opinion that Grimms were too old fashioned when it came to their trusty weapon and Kim's jaw had dropped when Mom had dug out her own. Mom's Doppelarmbrust was actually a modified hunting crossbow with a number of attachments. The thing looked like it belonged in a war video game. That was what found the Possible women, Ron Stoppable, and Kim's Aunt Amy in the Possible family minivan, on a highway headed to the countryside outside Middleton.

Kim and Ron hadn't really sat down and talked about his species like she and Aunt Amy had. The pair were stuck in the back seat so there didn't seem to be any better time. "Yep, born and raised," Ron answered, a mock-proud smile plastered across his face. "We're kind of an offshoot of Steinadlers. Where Steinadlers are the Generals, Mannschaft Falken are the Sergeants. We're rock at strategy…hence my spankin gameage record…but always are ready to help others succeed."

"Steinadler are almost always military leaders. Mannschaft Falken are usually enlisted soldiers or athletes in team sports. Mannschaft Falken will also do ANYTHING for a teammate," Mom called from the driver's seat. "I knew a pair of them when Aunt Amy and I were on the Middleton University soccer team. They were one-two in assists in the conference for four years."

The four laughed at that. The minivan traveled for another hour through scenic Pennsylvania and came to a halt in front of a small hunting shop called "Ironclad Weapons". From the outside, frankly the store didn't look like much, the kind of building that was a dime a dozen in small towns across America. The sign out front boasted "The Best Custom Bow and Firearms on the East Coast". Kim flashed her Mom a suspicious look but Mom waved it away.

"Don't let appearances fool you Kimmie," Mom held open the door for the others. "These two are the best gunsmiths and bowyers I've ever seen. They're a set of fraternal twins who never inherited Grimm abilities but Rachel and Jerry Walicki know just as much about the world as anybody; especially when it comes to combat."

Kim didn't know a lot about guns but while the outside of the building didn't look like a whole heck of a lot…the inside was really something. Guns of seemingly every size, shape, and type lined the walls and racks throughout the store. The guns were impressive enough but Kim's eye was quickly drawn to the far side of the store where hundreds of compound bows, crossbows, arrows, and accessories adorned the shelves. Like a kid in a candy store, Kim ran up and began fawning. She'd spent the past week reading up on and studying all types of bows and what would work for her. Every teen her age wanted to have a spankin car; well if a Grimm's first Doppelarmbrust was LIKE a teen's first car, then by Jingo Kim would have a spankin crossbow. Ooooooh…a Quest Drive compound bow? And a Barnett Razr crossbow?

"Can we help you…Annie Kessler Possible!" A middle aged woman emerged from behind the counter and called to the crowd that had gathered behind Kim. "Always a pleasure to see you in our little establishment."

Anne Possible pried her daughter away from the displays and up to the front counter. The woman was about Anne's own age, blonde hair and blue eyes, and the callused hands of a woman who didn't shy away from working with her hands. She was dressed in a plaid flannel shirt and jeans. Kind of what you'd picture the wife of a mountain man would look like.

"Hi Rachel," Anne reached over and shook the offered hand. "How's business coming along?"

"Uh…if you guys don't mind, Ron and I will wait outside," Anne could see that run by regular humans or no, Amy and Ron were more than a little uncomfortable being in a facility that made a living off of equipment specifically for killing people like them. Anne's personal beliefs and choices were well known to the Wesen community in Middleton but she was still very much aware that she was a black sheep when it came to others like her.

"So again, what brings you here?"

Anne motioned her daughter forward. "Well this is my daughter Kim. And she's here looking at her first Doppelarmbrust."

Rachel perked up at that new information. Anne knew that Rachel had a soft spot for rookies looking for their first equipment. She walked over to the door, flipped to the "Closed" sign, and motioned for mother and daughter to follow her to the basement. As the three women marched down the stairs, Anne could almost see the wheels turning in her daughter's head. Kim had obviously been very impressed by the selection that had been available upstairs…so what goodies were kept down here?

Rachel hit the landing and flipped a light switch directly to her right, bathing the basement room in fluorescent light. What the light shined upon was enough to make Kim go wide eyed. In several rows were some of the most amazing crossbows Kim had ever seen. She tried to make a run towards the displays but was stopped short by her mother grabbing her by the scruff of her tee shirt.

"Now here's one that Jerry's quite proud of," Rachel led the two to the first display and hefted up the crossbow. "This is an Excalibur Matrix 380 LSP with a Tact-Zone scope. You can see the dual limbs of immediate secondary fire. It fires 22 inch arrows with titanium heads and that's something else entirely." Rachel drew an arrow and held it into the light so Anne could examine it. "The days of having to fill your bolts with any particular mixture are over. I've discovered how to infuse the bolts themselves with literally any compound in the plant kingdom." Rachel unscrewed the arrowhead and handed it to Anne. "They can be fitted into any standard 22 inch arrow, though I recommend steel or stronger."

Rachel and Jerry had really taken it up a notch. The projects Rachel had been demonstrating for Kim were really excellent pieces of hardware. But after about five demonstrations…Kim had fallen in love and in Anne's opinion, had made an excellent choice. It was a Barnett Vengeance with a reverse limb and a Nikon Bolt XR Scope. What really impressed Anne was the revolving arrow chamber capable of housing four arrows that Rachel had built in. Along with that, there was a cocking mechanism built into the stock, similar to a pump-action shotgun, so all Kim had to do was pump and the string was taught and the chamber had fed in a new arrow.

"Mom…this is it. This is the one; I can feel it!"

When a Grimm knew, they just knew. During the early days of her training, Kim's grandmother had taught Anne that a Grimm really didn't choose her weapons as much as the weapons chose the Grimm. Anne had Rachel put the bow, a case, a box of hemlock and spearwort (used as a much more powerful tranquilizer) infused arrowheads, and a bundle of steel arrows. Thankfully Anne's day job and James' work in aerospace made them very well off and this wouldn't put much of a dent. They'd be back for more arrows or arrowheads but a Doppelarmbrust was usually a one-time investment unless it was somehow destroyed.

Kim was practically bouncing in anticipation as mother and daughter walked out of the shop and to the minivan. Both Aunt Amy and Ron voiced their approval at her choice of weapon but were ready to vacate the premises. The equipment was loaded into the trunk and all climbed into their seats for the journey home.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim constantly fought to hold in her laughter as she and Ron walked through the school in between classes. Here she was, in the company of over four hundred teenagers, and the majority of them had absolutely no idea of how the world actually worked. And for the small minority who did? Well once Kim's abilities had manifested, the teenage Wesen at Middleton High had flocked to the junior Grimm, giving her a much larger circle of friends and acquaintances. More than anyone else, those who were under the influence of Bonnie Rockwaller's pheromones were the most grateful and most eager to make amends with Kim. It was strange; Kim could remember going out of her way to avoid these girls and now? They were some of the nicest people Kim had ever met, especially Tara Lutz. Tara, as it turned out, was an Eisbiber, a beaver-type Wesen that tended to be very friendly if a little nosy. That explained a lot actually; especially Tara's reputation as the school gossip.

Kim, Tara, and Ron waltzed into the cafeteria, all three ravenous for a good meal. "How the heck does the school get away with serving this slop?" Tara groaned, grabbing a tray from the pile and getting into line. "Even a Reinigen wouldn't stomach this stuff."

Kim and Ron chuckled at that. The student body was in luck today though; Chicken Parmesan, the only half decent dish the school ever served. All three got their dishes and found a table for the three of them. Kim began swirling her food, weighing the option of whether or not she wanted to swallow the bite. She elected to swallow her pride AND the food. Kim and Tara were both on the cheerleading squad, Kim on the varsity and Tara on the JV, and Middleton High School was currently in the off-season, leaving the cheerleaders looking for new afterschool activities. The Masque and Bobble Society, Middleton High's Drama Club, was starting up for their next season and Kim and Tara were eager to audition for this year's production of _Once Upon a Mattress_.

"What do you think you'll audition with?" Kim inquired, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"I don't know. I'm torn between doing something from _Brigadoon_ or _Much Ado About Nothing_," Tara closed her eyes, visualizing what it would look like.

"Hey, we need musical auditions too. You want t do a duet from _Bridagoon_?"

Tara absolutely gushed at the idea. Kind of predictable for an Eisbiber but Kim couldn't help but like her new friend. The trio of friends was about half way through their meal when Tara called attention to a group entering the cafeteria. It looked like they had a few new students. Three kids, two girls and a boy, walked in and got into line. One of the girls and the boy looked to be brother and sister, maybe fraternal twins. The third girl was actually black with shimmering dark hair. From the way the three were acting, Kim thought the black girl may have been adopted. A split second later, the black girl woged, sprouting glossy black fur over her head and a series of whiskers; the girl almost reminded Kim of an otter, an animal she always had a bit of a soft spot for. The woge subsided and Kim could see the extreme look of discomfort on her face.

"What's up," Ron snapped his fingers in front of Kim's face, snapping her out of her doze. "Is she Wesen?"

"As a matter of fact, she is," Kim smiled, turning back to her friends. "She kind of looks like an otter."

"Ohhhh, she's a Luisant-Pêcheur," Tara smiled, turning to get a look a look at the new girl. "They're distant cousins of Eisbibers. Anybody mind if I ask her to sit with us?"

Tara bounced off to the new girl. It was odd; Kim would've expected her to go off and sit with the people she arrived with but she seemed to be actively reluctant to go near them. Something…something about this didn't feel quite right. While the black girl seemed to look like any other teenager their age, if a little on the quiet side, the fraternal twins looked like something out of the movie 8 Mile; white wannabe rappers who had probably never even had to work for anything in their life. If one was a Luisant-Pêcheur, the twins would likely also be Wesen too. And THERE it was; a brief woge and GAG! They were Skalengeck! Dollars to donuts that the pair were either using drugs or pushing them.

"Guys, this is Monique Sawyer," Tara smiled, offering the girl the seat next to Tara. "She just moved here from Philadelphia. This is Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible."

Monique tentatively shook Ron's hand but froze when she looked at Kim. Her eyes bulged and she began hyperventilating. Darn it; WHY did her ancestors have to be so sickeningly sadistic? "She's…she's a…" Tara and Ron recognized the signs and leapt into action.

"Whoa, it's okay Monique; Kim isn't like other Grimms," Tara soothed. "She's not going to hurt you. She's our friend."

Monique looked from Ron to Tara and sat down; her eyes never left Kim though. Something about this, about her behavior, seemed to be more than just the usual Wesen Grimm relationship.

"So are those two over there with you?" Kim gestured at the other two Wesen.

Monique hesitantly nodded. "They're…my brother and sister."

"So Monique, what are you into?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Mom? You home?"

"Down in the basement."

Both a medical examiner and a Grimm's work were never done. She had two full autopsies, both dead of drug overdoses, and unless Anne had missed her guess, there was a new family of Skalengecks in Middleton! Things were going to be very interesting for a while. Skalengecks were almost always wound up locked up for narcotics related activities. She couldn't be sure until the tox screen came back but Anne was fairly sure that the two bodies died of a Jay overdose. Well, NOT in THIS town! She'd likely be paying them a visit very soon.

Kim emerged from the staircase as Anne activated the whetstone to sharpen one of her daggers. "Hey sweetie; how was school?"

"Uh…okay. Actually, something kind of rubbed me the wrong way today," Her daughter dropped her school bag and took a seat at the island in the middle of the room. "You got a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course; what happened?"

Kim proceeded to walk Anne through the events in the cafeteria. If the Skalengecks were also in the school, she'd have to move quickly to keep them from causing trouble. Having an adopted sister who was a Luisant-Pêcheur though? That…that was a question mark. From the way Kim described her new friend's body language and avoidance of her adopted siblings, something wasn't sitting right, and not just because of the potential drug angle. When certain Wesen species were mixed, it very often spelled doom for one of them. Luisant-Pêcheur were very similar to Eisbibers, kind and loyal, but the idea of a young one being in the "care" of a Skalengeck?

"I'm really scared that her family might be abusing her," Kim continued. "Is…is there anything we can do?"

Anne was already formulating a surveillance plan for the Skalengecks' house. But did she dare take Kim along with her? Yes, her training was coming along at a rapid rate…but Anne was 18 before she was taken on her first hunt. Anne wasn't PLANNING on doing anything messy but she learned early on that what she planned on happening and what actually happened weren't always similar. Still…this was probably a good first time out for her daughter. All they'd be doing would be listening in. If push came to shove, Kim would be able to hold her own against a slimy Skalengeck.

"Okay…you and I will head over there tonight and take a look."

"You mean it? You…really think I'm ready?"

In response, Anne tossed her daughter a pair of Kukris and stepped away from the whetstone. Her daughter would soon be an active part of the family legacy and Anne was looking forward to having another pair of hands to keep the weapons sharp. While her daughter began sharpening her weapons of choice, Anne opened another trunk and began looking for the appropriate tech for the night's mission. Her mother had never understood but Anne had learned how much easier modern technology could make a mission. She drew a pair of cases, each containing a military surplus listening device.

"Are my women folk home?" James called from the first floor.

Anne told Kim to keep working then headed upstairs to greet her husband. When it came to Anne's…profession, Jim usually bowed to her wishes. But things were different when it came to Kim. Jim…if Anne thought Kim was ready, her dad would accept that. But he still needed to be told.

"How was your day?" Jim leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek when she approached him.

"Okay," Anne smiled and mussed up her husband's hair. "Listen; I'm thinking about taking Kim out on a mission tonight."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

All she could do was pretend she was somewhere else, another family, another life. Monique hugged her pillow, trying to ignore the tears rolling down her cheeks. The Sawyers had adopted her when she was ten, taking her off the streets. But she'd be better off back where she was, back on the streets living from day to day. She tried running away, tried dozens of times. But every time she tried, they caught her and made her regret it.

She rolled over and looked out her window at the stars outside. She could remember her Mom telling her that each of those stars was an angel watching over you. "Momma…I miss you so much!"

Upon hearing those words through the listening device, Kim was fighting back tears. Mother and daughter Possible had been in the trees across from the house since 8pm, listening in and gathering evidence. Mom had been growing angrier as the night wore on, discovering what the Skalengecks were planning for Middleton. But this…this was the most despicable thing she had ever heard of. These monsters worked her from dawn until dusk, cleaning the house, making the food, all while the Skalengecks got high off of whatever they could get their hands on. They…they were supposed to care for her and…Kim wanted to vomit. "Mom…Mom, we CAN'T leave her here."

"No…no we absolutely can't," Mom lowered her binoculars. She took a moment, most likely formulating a plan. "Okay…Kimmie, I want you to scale the side of the house into Monique's room. I'll go in through the front. You get her ready to leave. Get her on the ground and lead her back to the car. I'll take care of the Skalengecks inside."

Kim slithered down the tree and slowly made her way to the side of the house, taking care to keep out of any light that may be in her path. Surprise, surprise, the house wasn't exactly in a good neighborhood and the streetlights had been going on and off since sunset. That left a good deal of dark to hide the teenage Grimm's approach. Now, how was she going to make it to Monique's window? The trashcans next to the house would be too noisy. Hmmmm; the only route that would get her close looked to be climbing on the roof of the porch, making her way to the roof of the house, and then swinging over the shingled awning that circled around the top of the house. That meant the only difficult part would be swinging over the awning. As stealthily as she could and with every gymnastic trick she'd learned from the cheer squad, Kim made her way up and over. She now faced the edge, taking a deep breath. She could do this; she HAD to do this. She felt around the edge and stopped when they reached what felt like a metal pipe. Gripping the pipe with both hands, Kim swung herself over. A whoosh of air later and she was hanging in midair right outside her new friend's window. Good Grief; you could see the tear stains on her pillow. Using her right foot, Kim attempted to tap on the glass. Monique snapped out of her cry and jumped out of bed the moment she spotted Kim hanging outside, swinging open the window. Had Kim not been frantically pantomiming quiet, Monique would've shouted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Monique whispered.

"Mom and I are getting you out of here," Kim breathed, glad to be on the solid ground of Monique's bedroom. She glanced down at her watch. "Mom should be kicking in the front door in just a minute."

Monique almost didn't seem to grasp what was happening. She shut her eyes and looked to be in the middle of a fierce internal debate.

"Monique?" Kim hesitantly put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I promise you Mom and I won't let them hurt you every again."

Monique's eyes began to slowly creep open and looked at Kim, almost saying that she'd reached a decision. She turned to her closet and began rummaging. Out came a small duffle bag. "This…this is everything I have in the world. What do you need me to do?"

It may have been a little cliché but Kim began pulling off the bed sheets and tying them together. Tying one end to the bed post, the other went out the window. Probably the wisest course of action was for Monique to go first. Kim held the makeshift rope steady while the newly liberated Luisant-Pêcheur slid down. The sheets went slack as Monique hit the ground. Checking to make sure, Kim dropped the duffle into Monique's waiting hands.

"Hey SKANK," A male voice shouted from the hall. "My room needs cleaning and big brother is feeling lonely!"

Without warning, Monique's door burst open and the step brother was standing there in full woge. Skalengeck may not have been geniuses but he saw the sheets hanging out the window, a strange girl standing near the window, and was able to put two and two together and leapt at the interloper. Kim couldn't get her Kukris up in time and was pinned to the wall. The Skalengeck's tongue slithered on her cheek. The freak was savoring this a little too much and Kim took the opportunity to thrust her knee up into his stomach, throwing him away from the wall. She had only moments to act. She whipped out a Kukri and hurled it at the staggering lizard man. With a sickening crunch, the hilt seemed to materialize right in the middle of the Skalengeck's chest.

She…she'd killed a Wesen. Had adrenaline not been coursing through her veins, she'd likely have felt sick to her stomach. But her mother's instructions coursed through her mind. She marched over the corpse and ripped the Kukri out, wiping the slimy green blood on the body's jeans, and sheathing it. The sheets still looked to be secure so Kim slid out and down to the ground. Commotion began sounding inside the house. Mom must have been cleaning up the other two. Part of her wanted to go and help but she knew that Monique shouldn't have to watch this.

"Follow me," She led Monique to the sidewalk and pointed towards the minivan.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"What…what's going to happen to me now?"

Anne had the minivan cruising as fast as she could get away with. She felt better; after witnessing the Hell that this poor girl had been living through for God knows how long, she felt better after personally beating them to within an inch of their lives. Apart from Wesen narcotics, Anne had also discovered a meth lab in the basement. All it would take would be a quick call to the police and the entire family would be in handcuffs in a matter of minutes. She had a few contacts in the Middleton Police Department and would vouch for Monique and get her set up somewhere safe.

After every mission, Anne had gotten into the habit of rendezvousing at Amy's store. All four were sitting around her kitchen table, sharing a pot of tea.

"We'll get you set up in the spare room I have," Amy draped a blanket over the teenager and patted her shoulder. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you want. Kim, why don't you help her get settled. Your Mom and I need to talk about a few things." Once she was sure the girls were out of earshot, Amy turned to Anne. "Do I even want to know what they did to that poor girl?"

"I would probably say you're happier not knowing," Anne sighed, slumping into a chair. "I don't think you should expect any visits from Child Services. From what I was able to find out, she was picked up off the street. I expect she either COULDN'T get away…or eventually grew too afraid to even try. You've got a Resistance contact who works in Child Services, don't you?" Amy nodded, "I'd recommend getting a hold of him quick."

"Well, I meant what I said. She's got a home here for as long as she needs it," Amy patted her best friend on the shoulder. "By the looks of it, she's been too long outside of water. First thing tomorrow, she's going for a dip."

"Thanks. Oh, Kim wanted to stay the night; make sure that Monique was really okay."

"No problem. I'll drop the pair off at school tomorrow."

KPKPKPKPKPKP

As the adrenaline had subsided, Kim had expected to have more of a reaction to what had happened in Monique's room. Everything she had seen in TV and the movies said that was what was supposed to happen. But…she didn't feel anything; she felt nothing but hatred for the Skalengeck and everybody in that house. Had she not been more concerned with Monique at the time…what would Kim have done to him?

"Kim?"

Monique's quiet voice pulled her out of her revere and back to reality where she was supposed to be unrolling her sleeping bag. "Oh…uh…yeah Monique?"

"I…I…just wanted to say thank you," She held out her hand to Kim. "I never…never thought that I'd say this about a Grimm but you and your Mom saved my life." Kim took the offered hand and lovingly grasped it. "What's your Aunt like?"

"Aunt Amy?" Kim smiled and went back to unrolling her sleeping bag. "Don't worry; she's totally spankin! She's been Mom's best friend since college and is my Godmother. I work weekends in the antique store and we have a lot of fun."

Monique sighed and snuggled into the covers. "It's the first time I haven't been afraid to…" She trailed off.

Kim got up and grabbed her hand again. From the little she'd heard from the male Skalengeck, Kim could guess why she'd frozen. "Monique, I swear on my life that those monsters will NEVER hurt you again!"

_Author's Notes:_

_I kind of kicked it up a notch in the rating with this chapter. I'll likely be upgrading it to M. I felt that Monique was one of the characters that you HAVE to have in any capacity in a Kim Possible story and thought she really fit as a_ _Luisant-Pêcheur, an Otter-type Wesen, and one of the Wesen that isn't really mentioned a lot in the Grimm program. Ron's Wesen, Mannschaft Falke, is my own creation and is German for "Squad Hawk" or "Team Hawk"._


	4. Fuchsbau On the Run

"Why? Why do you bring this on yourself when you yourself have the power to make it stop?"

The female Fuchsbau chained before him writhed in pain. Blood covered her face, flowing freely from numerous cuts on her face. By the looks of her, her lower leg was also shattered in several places. Under other circumstances, her capacity for pain would be quite admirable. When The Young Lord was attempting extract information…Heavens, it could be quite galling. As if it wasn't humiliating enough that he had been completely oblivious to the fact that his former mistress had been an active participant in the Resistance, Mother and his sister Alexandra would never let him live that down, the Fuchsbau bitch had succeeded in steeling Father's key and fleeing to the United States. And if the pregnancy test recovered from her room was to be believed, she was with his child!

One of The Young Lord's guards delivered a swift punch to the prisoner's chest; ribs had certainly broken. "I'll ask you once again. WHERE did Arabella go?"

The prisoner spit blood and tried to force herself to her feet. She definitely had something to say; that much was clear. "Bidh cron duine…cho mòr ri beinn…mun lèir dha…fhèin e! You…will look forever…and never…_cough_…find her!"

This was growing tiresome. If this foolish twit didn't want to make things easy, he would be more than happy to oblige her. The Royals' network of contacts spanned the entire globe. All agents knew to be on the lookout for a Fuchsbau arriving from Scotland. Father would cut his tongue out before admitting that the Fuchsbau was in possession of one of the four keys but it would only be a matter of time before the key was once again in their possession…and Arabella would RUE the day she dared cross them. The Young Lord vacated his chair and waived to his bodyguards as he left. The prisoner let out a blood curdling scream as The Young Lord shut the door behind him. You know, sometimes it was indeed a great pleasure having Mauvais Dentes protecting your family.

Cecil, his personal assistant, immediately approached him upon coming out of the dungeon. "My Lord, your travel arrangements have been finalized. You depart from Glasgow International Airport tomorrow afternoon for Philadelphia PA. Your father's agents will be waiting for you as you disembark."

"Thank you Cecil," The Young Lord smiled and marched straight for the decanter of 1822 Cognac. "What's my excuse for this little holiday?"

"My people have enrolled you in a charity golf tournament in Erie Pennsylvania," Cecil continued. "Our records show that Arabella has distant relatives in Pennsylvania. It should be a beneficial place to start looking."

"Splendid; I've been itching for an excuse to visit a green," The Young Lord swallowed a mouthful of the fine liquor and smiled. The Good Lord bless his ancestors for inventing such a wonderful pastime. When he set foot on the green, he was in his own little world. "Thank you Cecil. I'll return to my quarters for the night."

"Of course Milord," Cecil called to his departing employer's back. "Pleasant dreams."

The young Lord sighed as he entered his sleeping chamber and began donning his silk nightclothes. It had been so long since he had visited the Colonies. This should prove to be quite pleasant. Though admittedly, ANY time away from his miserable shrew of a wife was enjoyable. Had it not been for the enormous wealth her family had brought to the coffers, he would much rather have slapped her and be done with it.

"Arabella…wherever you are; I pray you enjoy what remains of your miserable life. For not long from now, the wrath of House Killigan will put an end to you and the mongrel you now carry!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Happy Birthday dear Kiiiiiim; Happy Birthday to you!"

Kim took a deep breath and blew out her candles. She'd awoken to her 17th birthday in a very cheery mood. It was a crisp October morning, the trees decked out with beautiful oranges, yellows, and reds. Newly 17 year old Kim ran downstairs and was greeted by the delicious aroma of…Oooooooh, that's gotta be Mom's Sausage Gravy and Biscuits! That had been Kim's birthday breakfast of choice since she was six years old. The Possible family shared in the delicious meal and was quickly joined by Ronald Stoppable and Tara Lutz, Kim's two school pals. Tara had recently come into possession of her first car and was all too happy to drive her best friends to school. And of course, both friends just couldn't resist the wafting aroma of Mrs. Dr. P's homemade biscuits.

School had gone well. It was a birthday present in and of itself that the group's new friend Monique was starting to come out of her shell. Kim couldn't think of a better person to care for someone who'd had as hard a life as Monique than her Aunt Amy. Monique presented Kim with a batch of cookies that Aunt Amy had helped her make as a birthday gift, which Kim found to be delicious. After school, Tara dropped Kim off and her parents and brothers were getting ready to take Kim out for her birthday dinner. They swung by the store to pick up Aunt Amy and Monique…and Kim was greeted by a deafening surprise as all of her friends and family seemed to burst out from every nook and cranny.

"Thank you all so much," Kim gushed, smiling so much that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. "I…I still can't believe you set all of this up. Uh…oh heck; enough chitchat. Let's have some cake."

A round of laughter went through the room as Anne and Amy began slicing up and handing out pieces of cake to all around. While that was going on, Kim was handed what seemed to be an unending stream of gifts. She'd especially liked the photo cube Tara had made of their class field trip to Greenfield Village and the Henry Ford Museum. That had been a very fun trip, looking back on it. New outfits, CDs, movies, and the like formed a pile on the table next to the guest of honor.

Her brothers finally got the sound system up and running, allowing the younger set to get moving on the dance floor. The parents were long past the age where they would take part but seemed to have just as much fun watching the kids make fools of themselves. Kim and Tara had gotten into their "routine" set to the song _The Hamster Dance_. Ron looked to be going epileptic to _Cotton-Eyed Joe_ by Rednex.

By and by, the night began to die down and the guests began heading home. After returning home, Kim luxuriated on the living room sofa, taking stock of what a wonderful birthday she'd hand. She'd snagged a baggie of biscuits leftover from breakfast and popped in the copy of _Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters_ one of her classmates had gotten her. Man, these movies took on a whole new meaning once you found out that a lot of these things actually were real. It was hilarious how the witches actually looked more likeFuchsteufelwild, a Goblin-like Wesen she'd read about. Tomorrow was Saturday so she was looking forward to just vegging out in front of the TV for the night.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"We have new information for you," The Hundjaeger handed Lord Duff a dossier as the limousine sped from the airport towards the hotel. "There's a Grimm in the region. One of our agents detected one Nicholas Burkhardt and company arriving at Erie International Airport."

"Burkhardt? As in Nicholas Burkhardt who mailed the two Reaper heads back to Germany just to prove a point?" Duff cackled, thumbing through the pages. At LAST; a worthy adversary to challenge! Hardly anyone in Europe hadn't heard of his exploits. And now he was here, far away from his bastard mongrel protector Sean Renard! This was shaping up to be a most enjoyable experience. Rumors abounded that Burkhardt was in possession of one of the three missing keys. If Duff and his men were to succeed in relieving him of that burden…ohhhhhh, this was shaping up to be an enjoyable experience INDEED! "What is he doing in Erie?"

"Not Erie sir, Middleton. He and three others appear to be visiting relatives of his in a neighboring town," The Hundjaeger corrected. "We believe there's a Resistance cell operating in the region and the visit may be a cover to mask their smuggling the Fuchsbau to Portland."

Hmmmm; smuggling Gordon to Portland? Renard DID have that whole city virtually in his pocket. Renard had been known to be a tentative ally of the Resistance. If indeed the bitch proved to be pregnant, he'd likely have a soft spot for her. Though how the man's father could ever find a Hexenbeast attractive was a mystery that frankly Duff didn't think should EVER be solved. Fully woged, there was just something about a Fuchsbau that drew Duff's eye; a Hexenbeast on the other hand? He'd go to his wife before he was THAT desperate. Anyway, they would have to move quickly if they were to head off the transfer.

That reminded Duff of the relatives. Astounding as it was in a Grimm, Burkhardt was known as a man of great compassion. Smokescreen or no, if he really were visiting relatives in the area, then they could be used against him, especially if they were children. He'd have to have them put under surveillance. "What do we know about the relatives?"

"Drs. James and Anne Possible," the Hundjaeger continued. "James Possible is a noted rocket scientist at Aero Star Group and Anne Possible, his first cousin once removed, is the Medical Examiner for the Middleton Police Department. They have a girl, Kimberly, and twin boys, James Junior and Timothy."

"Alright, isn't there a pair of Nucklavee, a brother and sister, out of Detroit who specialize in abductions without a lot of fuss?" He nodded. "Have them here by tomorrow afternoon."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"It's her birthday Nick! I don't know what Aunt Marie taught you growing up but who shows up without a birthday present? Even when it's a situation like this!"

Nick Burkhardt considered himself to be a nice and considerate guy. He liked to think that Juliette would certainly agree with that. But when Rosalee's Resistance contacts had contacted her, and Nick's mom had managed to also get word, his first instinct had been to get Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee on a plane to Western PA. Ever since he'd discovered he had a Grimm relative, and a Grimm who thought about Wesen the way he did to boot, on the other side of the country, they'd been exchanging letters periodically but he'd been itching for a chance to go for a visit. The news that one of the keys had been stolen from the Royals and might be making an appearance in New England had been icing on the cake, not leaving room for much else. Alright, he may have dropped the ball when it came to getting a birthday gift for her daughter who had turned 17 the previous day. After all, they WERE family. But the entire plane ride out, Nick had been forced to listen to Monroe's criticism of not having a present for the birthday girl, Nick's second cousin Kim. What was it with Monroe, holidays, and birthdays? Just to shut him up, Nick made a beeline for a mall next to the Pittsburg Airport. Anne's daughter had just turned 17 so Nick didn't have a very good idea of where to start. Thankfully Rosalee and Juliette spotted a store specializing in exotic statues and the group settled on a nice ceramic dragon.

Nick grunted in frustration. Hadn't they settled this already? "It IS a nice gesture Nick," Juliette hinted. Well, THAT was all he needed.

Monroe was never going to let him forget this, was he? He stepped up on the porch and rang the doorbell. The group was greeted by a bathrobe clad man in his late 30s or early 40s, dark hair flecked with bits of grey. This had to be Jim, Anne's rocket scientist husband. He looked a little off guard at just having discovered four strange people standing on his doorstep.

"Uh…can I help you folks?" His blue eyes darted rom person to person.

"Hi…uh…I'm Nick Burkhardt. We're looking for Anne?"

"NICK?" A female voice shouted from inside the house. Nick instantly recognized Anne's red hair as she came running for the door and hugged him. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Nick smiled, returning the hug. "Sorry to just spring this on you but…"

"Oh, where are my manors?" Anne turned to her husband. "Jim, this is Nick Burkhardt, my cousin from Portland. And…this has to be his lovely fiancée Juliette Silverton soon to be Burkhardt. Please, all of you come in. We just finished breakfast."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Are you kidding me?" After a round of family introductions and coffee, Nick had hinted that they had something important to discuss. Jim had planned on taking the boys into town for the day so Wesen and Grimms had the house to themselves. Anne was anxious for Nick to fill her in on the situation in Portland. HE was the one who sent the Reaper heads to Mannheim? He'd actually found and saved a pregnant Glühenvolk? Sean Renard though; THAT was intriguing. Anne hadn't had any experience with that particular line of Royals but anyone who had the balls to try to bring down ANY Royal line was aces in her book.

Which brought them to the main reason for Nick's visit; someone had ACTUALLY stolen one of the seven keys from the Royals? And from the House of KILLIGAN? The Wesen Resistance had indicated that the heir, Duff, had been fooling around with a Fuchsbau and when presented with an opening to swipe the key, she jumped at it and skedaddled out of Scotland on the first available flight stateside. As luck would have it, the Fuchsbau in question, Arabella Gordon, had a Balam mother, a Jaguar-like Wesen who were fiercely loyal to their family. It was rare but always a pleasure to see a successful relationship between two Wesen species. That would prove beneficial for Arabella since Balam were more than a challenge for even a Grimm, especially if they fought in a group.

"I wear one of the keys around my neck," Nick lifted a chord from under his shirt and revealed one of the seven keys. So the rumors were true! Nick really did have one of the keys. "There are still two keys unaccounted for but if we can recover THIS one…"

Anne couldn't wait to see the look on Nick's face! She began pulling out the proper sequence of books on the far wall and the compartment shot out, revealing the small container that Anne had guarded for so many years. Gasps escaped her guests as Anne displayed her key.

"I…I did NOT see that coming," Monroe looked as if someone had just cold cocked him on the head. You'd have thought that Anne was holding the Holy Grail the way his eyes were riveted to the object.

"How…long have you been guarding it?" Nick asked.

"Since before Kim was born," Anne patted her daughter on the back. Anne was about to explain when the key came into her possession when she heard the phone ring upstairs. Kim had been wanting to pump Nick for stories about Portland so Anne left them in the work room and headed upstairs. This was turning out to be a wonderful day. Knowing that there were other Grimms out there like her, it really made her feel hope for the future of Grimms and Wesen alike. And speaking of Wesen, the caller ID revealed that it was Amy calling from the store.

"Hey Amy; whatcha need?"

"Annie…I need you to get to the store as soon as possible. Something's come up in the fox department."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Arabella Gordon was sitting in her kitchen! Arabella FREAKING Gordon, the Schatten Fuchs herself, was in her kitchen drinking tea. The Shadow Fox had been singularly responsible for escaping from the Verrat no less than a dozen times. She'd successfully stolen over 6 million Euros from a Royal's Swiss Bank account and used it to build new identities for an entire Resistance faction. This woman was a LEGEND! Amy had never been prone to gushing but if she had been less controlled, she'd be giggling right now.

Her report on her last mission was one for the history books though! Annie HAD to know about this! That…that key was one of the singularly most important objects to come into their grasp in recent memory. Supposedly a distant relation of Anne's was already in possession of one key and another was unaccounted for. Four of the keys were in the possession of the Royals…and now three! Amy…Amy had freaking goose bumps! This was a once in a lifetime moment!

"Are you sure we can trust this Grimm?" Her sister Gabriella inquired. So much like Balam; so unbelievably protective of her family. Being a police sergeant in the Erie PD also likely played a part. Amy couldn't really blame her for being a little wary. When it came to Grimms, Balam were incredibly cautious, never associating with them unless they absolutely had to.

"Believe me," Amy assured her. "She's been my closest friend for almost 20 years. I'm the Godmother of her three kids. Her daughter's recently come into her abilities and we've been training her for the better part of a year. If there is anyone we can trust to help us with this."

Gabriella was going a little stir crazy and elected to check the perimeter, leaving the two Fuchsbau to themselves. Amy had topped off her guest's tea when Monique ducked into the kitchen. She looked from Amy to Arabella, convinced that something important was going on. The poor dear; being able to feel a room had to have been a product of her abusive Skalengeck guardians. Amy motioned the teenager into the kitchen and to take a seat.

"You can come in sweetie. Want some tea?" Amy offered, gesturing towards the pot. "It's green tea, your favorite."

"Please and thank you," Monique replied, taking the offered cup.

"Arabella, this is Monique," Amy reached over for Monique's hand. "The only teenager who can actually bear to live with a dork like me."

The two exchanged greetings and Monique took her tea back to her room. She was making progress in the 7 months that she'd lived here but she still felt a little uneasy around people she hadn't met before. Arabella seemed very accepting; for a seasoned infiltrator like her, Amy was amazed at how truly down to earth she was, more like they were friends talking in a coffee shop than fellow agents waiting for assistance.

"She's a lovely girl. How did she come under your care?"

"It's kind of a long story. Anne and her daughter had discovered a Skalengeck family pushing narcotics. They'd adopted the poor Luisant-Pêcheur and had been abusing her. Kim got her out and a friend of mine in Child Services set up the adoption without any questions. Despite her ordeal, she's one of the kindest young women I've ever met. I'd do anything to keep her safe."

Strange; Arabella looked almost longing at Amy's words. She began rubbing her hands over…wait…was she…?

"Uhhhh…forgive me Arabella…but…are…are you…pregnant?"

"I…I found out shortly before I fled Scotland," Her eyes seemed permanently focused on her stomach. "Please…Gabriella doesn't know; NONE of my Balam relatives know."

"Arabella…this REALLY complicates things," Amy gulped. Forget the key; a bastard offspring of a Royal line? Here in Middleton? And half-Wesen? "Does…does the father know?"

Amy had never been so grateful for an interruption in her life. Anne burst into the kitchen through the door to the store, flanked by a man and a young woman. She instantly recognized the other woman as another Fuchsbau. The man…bore a slight resemblance to Nick, especially around the eyes and facial structure. Anne wouldn't have brought anyone here she didn't trust so Amy felt secure going full woge to greet Anne's new Fuchsbau friend.

"Uh Amy, meet Rosalee Calvert and Nick Burkhardt, a relative of mine." Eyebrows rose at the mention of Nick. When you killed two Reapers and sent the heads back to their headquarters in Germany, you really developed a reputation. "What's…"

"Arabella Gordon?" Rosalee gasped.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"I wonder whose car that is," Tara inquired, examining the sedan parked in the Possible driveway.

Ron, Tara, and Kim had a longstanding Saturday tradition of a lunchtime movie and then off to the batting cages. On the docket for today was _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_. Ron really had to laugh at the complete 180 Kim had done since finding out that she was a Grimm. Before, Ron would've had to beg and plead with his best friend for the better part of a week to get her to sit down and watch a movie like that. Now…heck, Kim leapt at the chance.

Tara stepped up and rang the doorbell. No answer? That…that wasn't like Kim; usually her friend was a total Janie-on-the-Spot. This was getting weird; Ron couldn't even hear anyone inside and his Mannschaft Falke hearing meant that when he concentrated, he could hear a car backfiring on the other side of town. Wait…scratch that; he could make out voices on the other side of the house. One of them…one of them was definitely a woman but no one Ron recognized. She seemed to be humming something to herself. Ron pulled the hide-a-key from under the mat and let them in, listening for that voice again. He was sure it wasn't coming from anywhere in the house; that left the backyard. The sliding door to the patio had been left open…and the bottom fell out of Ron's stomach. Forget the woman who had been humming! Blutbad! Kim was circling with a fully woged Blutbad! Tara was going to scream! Ron immediately swung around to cover her mouth.

"Tara, you've got to call her mom! I'll go help her but you HAVE to get help!"

Tara ran off in another direction as Ron went full woge. He'd need every bit of speed. The young Mannschaft Falke took off running, becoming nothing but a blur moving through the house. Ron burst through the door and down the hill towards his endangered friend. Both seemed to turn towards the blur and the Blutbad didn't even see the blow to the chest coming, knocking him to his feet.

"Ron?" Kim gasped.

The blur came to a stop between Kim and the Blutbad, Ron ready to head off any attack by the wolf-man. "RUN KIM! I'll hold him off!"

"Ron, stop!" Kim cried, wrapping her arms around her friend in an attempt to hold him back. "It's okay. He's a friend; he's not going to hurt me!" The Blutbad took on a human appearance again, looking deeply confused at what was happening. The guy looked to be a little younger than the Drs. Possible, a mop of curly dark hair, and a little stubble on his face. "Ron, meet Monroe. He came with one of my relatives from Portland. He's a vegan. And that's Juliette up on the porch."

"You…you're not attacking her?" Ron stuttered, trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Of course not," Monroe grunted, hauling himself to his feet, sizing up the Mannschaft Falke before him. Bird Boy wouldn't be able to go round for round with a Blutbad but Monroe sure had to admire the kid's courage. There wasn't much a Falke wouldn't do for a friend. "We came with her cousin Nick. They had to run out to Kim's Aunt."

Oh…uh…Ron had best get a hold of Tara before Mrs. Dr. P came flying in with guns blazing.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Tara's frantic phone call had been a welcome comedic relief from their current situation but attitudes were quickly turned back to the case at hand. Not only had Arabella Gordon stolen a key from a Royal family…she was carrying the illegitimate child of a Royal; that made it almost a certainty that agents of the Royal family were either on their way here or were here already. And for better or worse, Anne Possible was caught up in it. She'd dealt with the House of Killigan before but had thankfully managed to remain anonymous. But some…some of the things she had witnessed their agents doing were still enough to turn her stomach. What if…what if this time it was a Royal themselves coming? That would mean Mauvais Dentes. That would mean Hundjaegers, all out in force. Anne couldn't explain it; she just had an incredibly bad feeling about this.

Anne's first course of action was to get Jim and the boys out. They were already in town and Jim had known better than to ask questions in a situation like this. She had to get the boys as far from here as possible. Jim had elected to head to his brother's place out in Montana. When Anne got herself mixed up in hairy situations, Slim's horse ranch was always a good standby. And Kim…too many Wesen in town knew what Kim was. All she would do is serve as a lightning rod. No…no, the safest place for Kim was right at her mother's side. While Anne would've kept her daughter as far from anything to do with the Royals as possible if she had the choice, it was a fool's errand.

All parties involved had agreed that the safest place for the key was in Anne's possession. Her side of the family had managed to keep their key secret for centuries. But that still left them with the problem of what to do with Arabella.

"Well, I've got to think that if anyone can understand her predicament it would be Captain Renard," Nick mused. "There, it would be more trouble than it's worth to get her, even if she had the key. I can't say for sure that they wouldn't try but…"

Gabriella burst into the kitchen, interrupting the planning session. "We've got serious trouble. I just got word from a contact in TSA. Lord Duff Killigan himself was tagged entering Philadelphia this morning and then Erie a few hours later."

This was too much of a coincidence for it to be chance. Jim and the boys…"That means that the airports are all being watched?"

"Rest easy; I sent two cousins on their flight. Friends will be waiting for them when they land in Great Falls. If Killigan is going to make a move on them, he's going to have one hell of a fight on his hands!"

"Uh…thanks," When it came to Grimms, Balam could be tricky. This woman was awfully helpful awfully fast.

The surprise on Anne's face must have been obvious. "I contacted a friend about your cousin," Gabriella turned to face Nick. "Valentina Espinosa sends her best and assures me that I can trust him. And if I can trust him, common sense dictates that I can trust you. I assure you, if you're willing to risk your life for my baby sister, it's an honor and a pleasure."

Having a family of Balams on her side was certainly a step in the right direction. But that still left the question of how to take care of Killigan and get Arabella out safely. As long as he was here, Northwestern Pennsylvania was effectively sealed off from the rest of the world; no way in or out without the Verrat knowing you had left. If this went on long enough, sooner or later the Verrat would have them tied up. That was just how they operated. But as Anne saw it, at least for the moment, she and her group had the upper hand. They had the key. And if this Royal was anything like the rest, that was the principle target. Arabella Gordon was just the icing on the cake for Killigan. That meant that they could keep Arabella in relative safety and use the key as bait.

Anne's inner planning was interrupted by the chime from Nick's cell phone; it turned out to be Juliette. "Hey Juliette; what's wrong?"

"Nick, we're in trouble. Monroe smelled a pair of Nucklavee skulking around the house. I'm…I'm pretty sure they're following us."

"Are you okay?"

Everyone had gotten into the rental car and gotten out of the neighborhood before the Nucklavee could make a move. It usually behooved one to be cautious around Nucklavee. They were renowned trackers and didn't stop until they obtained their target. And if they were lurking around the Possible house, at the same time a Royal was in the region? Killigan would likely be trying to obtain some leverage. But one thing was for sure; the others couldn't come to the shop.

"Did Kim get out with anything?" Anne asked, reentering the kitchen with a spare kanabo from the weapons stash she kept at the shop.

"Juliette said Kim managed to grab a pair of curved knives. Unfortunately that's it."

Good; Kim had at least managed to grab her Kukris. If Kim and the others couldn't drive directly to the shop, then they would need someplace isolated to eliminate their tails. If Anne and Nick could set up a trap, this could be done in minutes; but where should they go? The Park? No…no, the day use beach at the State Park! The facility was open for at least another two weeks. It was isolated and provided great cover. All they had to do was get there.

"Nick, have Kim direct her to the State Park day use beach," Anne suggested. "You and I will meet them there!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Alright, Nucklavees; what had Kim read about them in the books? They were a horse type Wesen of Scottish origin. Supposedly excellent trackers, there isn't much they wouldn't do to complete a task, rather dying than failing. They wouldn't harm an innocent bystander so that was good news, provided that they could find out who was the target before they were actually taken. Decently strong in full woge, it was enough to make Kim more than a little nervous with the prospect of having to fight off two and make her regret not being able to grab a kanabo before they piled into the car.

That Escalade had been four cars back since they left the house. That had to be them. It was a Saturday so city traffic was reasonably heavy. Unfortunately that didn't leave Kim's party much room to lose their tail. Being stuck in the car, Monroe decided to fill Kim in on a few of the details of why exactly Nick and the gang were in Middleton. These two were likely working for the Royals and were here to grab either Kim or Juliette. Unfortunately there was no way to know who.

Juliette's phone chimed from the front seat and since she was the one driving, Monroe picked it up. "Hey Nick; it's Monroe. What've you got?" Monroe nodded along like they were explaining a plan to him. Eventually he clicked off the cell phone. "They want to set up a trap for the Nucklavee at Middleton State Park, the day-use beach. How far is it Kim?"

Kim took a quick look around at their environment. "Uh…take a left on Wayne Street and it should be thirty minutes."

"That…that may be a little tricky," Juliette groaned. "We need gas."

MAN; when it rained, it poured. If memory served, there was a gas station just up the road. The sedan pulled to a stop and Monroe got out to pump the gas. Kim meanwhile had her eyes glued on the SUV behind them. The vehicle had come to a stop a few yards short of the gas station. The windows were tinted, making it impossible to tell what was going on inside. Her finger crept down to one of her kukris, tracing the brass cap on the hilt. If they were coming for her or coming for Juliette, Kim promised herself that she would go down fighting. _Lay on Macduff; and damned be he that first cries "hold"._

"I've gotta say Juliette, I've only been dealing with this stuff for a little less than a year," Kim whispered, chancing a glance back at the front seat. "But you seem to be dealing with this extremely well."

"Heh, believe me Kim, I've had worse than this," Juliette gave a weak laugh. "I've survived being attacked by a Siegbarste. I've had all of my memories of Nick completely erased by a Hexenbeast's spell. I've had to fight off a horde of zombies. This…I guess when you sit down and look, it isn't all that big."

Wow…impressive; and Juliette wasn't even a Grimm.

The two Nucklavee still remained in the SUV. None of this made any sense! Were they just going to follow the sedan to the ends of the Earth, HOPING for a chance to grab them? They were supposed to be very stealthy and logical but this was bordering on slapdash. Granted that she was only 17, but if Kim were on the other side of this equation, she'd have made a move right now, when they were essentially trapped until they filled the gas tank. There were relatively few if any people around. Monroe was currently inside paying for the gas. They had the perfect opening to grab either Kim or Juliette. Something about this just really seemed wrong.

Monroe stepped out of the convenience store and almost in the blink of an eye, that "something wrong" managed to materialize. He halted in his tracks, his nose twitching as if sniffing the air. Without warning, a man leapt from the shadows, attempting to club Monroe over the head with a nightstick. Luck was on his side as he dodged the blow and went full woge, fangs bared and ready for a fight. Upon seeing a Blutbad before him, the attacker shifted to a full grown Nucklavee ready for a brawl. As Kim watched the pair circle each other, she couldn't help but marvel at how one of the Nucklavee had managed to escape from the SUV without her knowing. She'd had her eyes on the vehicle the whole time and…a squealing of tires jerked her attention back towards the vehicle in question. It began speeding directly towards the gas station and what Kim had a sinking feeling was their car. Juliette had arrived at the same conclusion and shouted for Kim to get out. Both women managed to extricate themselves and leap free just as the SUV rear ended the sedan, throwing it out into the street. Kim stumbled into a fighting stance as best she could and drew her kukris, ready for anything. A female Nucklavee slid out of the SUV, which had miraculously remained undented, and looked directly at Kim. So SHE was the target.

"Let's dance, you and I," Kim puffed, flipping a kukri flat on her forearm.

Evidently the Nucklavee hadn't been expecting that their target was in fact a Grimm. For a moment, her eyes got as big as saucers. It was only a moment though as the creature charged, hoof like hands ready to do serious damage. She brought her fists up and attempted to deliver a left jab, clanging against the cold carbon steel of Kim's blade. Using her Aikido training, Kim managed to shift her opponent and gain an opening to deliver a slash with her free blade. A small streak of red appeared across her target's torso but didn't seem to seriously slow her down. Back and forth, the pair traded blows. Kim gained a whole new respect for whatever poor schmuck got into a fight with a Nucklavee; those hoof hands were just as hard as the books said they would be. But the Nucklavee must have been taken more off guard by Kim's little secret than the teenaged Grimm had first surmised. Her opponent was slowing down and the fight was very noticeably beginning to shift in her favor. The Nucklavee was thrown backwards against the SUV and with a great effort, Kim brought her blade down flat against her opponent's head, knocking her cold and forcing her to shift back to a normal human.

Kim now had her first chance to glance at Monroe's own fight. His opponent was laying face first on the ground and Monroe was sporting a monster goose egg on his forehead and a torn sweater. He'd de-woged but was still panting, trying to regain his composure.

Sirens began blaring as Middleton PD cars began arriving on scene. During the altercation, the gas station attendant had seen what was going on and had dialed 911. Most of the police officers recognized Kim as the ME's daughter and a few of them had to do a double-take at what the teenager had managed to do to defend herself. She'd managed to stash her kukris before they were spotted and went with the story that she'd managed to get a hold of her attacker's nightstick during the fight. A short time later, Anne, Nick, and Rosalee arrived on scene. Still having her cell phone, Juliette had managed to get a hold of the trio while the fight was occurring and got them down here."

Anne leapt out of the car and made a bee line for her daughter, embracing her in a hug. "THANK GOD," She gasped, squeezing her daughter as tightly as she could. Sometimes it could be a real pain having an MD for a Mom; Anne kept fretting over and checking all of her daughter's wounds like she was made of glass. "When we got the call…I…I didn't know…"

"Mom," Kim struggled to get free. "MOM; I'm okay!"

There was nothing for it. Kim just had to endure until Anne was satisfied that her daughter had escaped with only minor cuts and bruises. Based on the stories Anne had told Kim, it fell far short of any of the souvenirs Anne carried on her body. Rosalee looked to be in a similar tizzy over Monroe except that he seemed to be eating this up.

"Ma'am," One of the uniformed police stepped up and interrupted Anne's examination. He briefly woged and proved himself to be a Balam, likely one of Gabriella's contacts. "A mutual friend of ours informed to mention this to you. We ran their prints and they match at least a dozen other abduction cases around the Great Lakes. As soon as you're able, she'd like you to meet her at the place where you last met."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

How? HOW could they fail to grab the target? The pair had a reputation for recovery that was impressive even for Nucklavee! And they had been taken down by a Blutbad and a fucking TEENAGER?! It was sheer luck that he'd thought to only pay them half of the $500000 price tag in advance and the rest upon delivery. Now…now it was all but a sure thing that Nicholas Burkhardt knew what had happened. It was known that the House of Kronenberg was already wary of him and that was saying something. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Sir…we think we've found her."

At least that was something; the Grimm could wait for now. "Where?"

"Our agents think they have tracked her to a local antique store owned by another Fuchsbau," Cecil described, handing his Lord another dossier. "There's rumored to be a Resistance presence in Middleton and logic would dictate that Arabella Gordon would seek out her own kind."

"Excellent," There would be no mistakes this time! "Gather my guards and the best agents in the area. I'll lead them myself!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The SUVS came to a calm stop outside the shop, not wanting to alert anyone inside. Along with Duff's own guards, Cecil had been able to bring together about eight Hundjaeger Verrat agents. It WOULD end tonight! Duff was rapidly beginning to detest his surroundings. When he finally got his hands on that Fuchsbau bitch that had dragged him from his rightful place, she would rue the day her mother brought her into this world. That bastard in her womb was a bit of a question. Half-Fuchsbau or not, it was still a potential heir. Father had produced more than a few; he'd converse with Father on the best course of action.

"The Fuchsbau must be taken alive," Duff muttered to the agents. "She has something of great value to the Royal Families. The others…I leave to you!"

The Hundjaeger formed a perimeter around Duff and began moving towards the building. The store itself looked vacant but the house attached to the back looked to be occupied. The store owner was said to live there with a Luisant-Pêcheur that she had taken in. Hmmm, he tended to frequent the embrace of a Fuchsbau but if she wasn't that unattractive, Duff might consider dabbling in the "fruits" of the sea. But first and foremost, he had to put an end to Arabella.

The Hundjaeger directly in front of him stopped short, holding up his hand for the others to halt. His nostrils were flaring, indicating that he'd caught a scent. "Sir…BALA…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a black shafted arrow sprouted from his head, blood spurting out in all directions.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Thank goodness Mom had talked Kim into equipping a night scope on her Doppelarmbrust. It was pitch black out and through her scope, she could make out the targets as clear as day. The Hundjaeger she'd targeted dropped like a sack of potatoes and she cocked another arrow into the chamber. It was her and Mom's responsibility to eliminate the guns. By her count, there were maybe five attackers actually armed with guns, at least that she could see.

"The two guards," Mom whispered. "I've got left; you get the right."

Kim zeroed in her target; the entire group was still coming to terms with their first loss, making both of the guards stationary targets. Her target began turning from side to side with sub-machine gun drawn, looking for targets in any direction. She had to time this right…and…TWANG! The arrow flew through the air and hammered into the man's chest, right where the heart should be. Through her scope, Kim could see the other guard dropping and Royal ducking for cover. The last two quickly fell and Gabriella and her comrades quickly descended upon them like a wave of death and carnage. Kim…she was developing a strong constitution but…she likely didn't want to witness this.

She looked back towards Mom…and spotted only an abandoned crossbow. She had to be down there. Mom had driven home how important it was for them to get the Royal alive. And she'd made it abundantly clear that if Kim even set FOOT on the street, she'd be grounded for a year. She looked back into her scope and began scanning the carnage, looking for Mom. If she couldn't fight on the ground, she could at least cover Mom from the roof. The Balam were obviously making short work of the Hundjaeger but Kim could still see a few fallen Balam in the vicinity of the Royal, some Scottish nobleman if Kim remembered correctly. THERE; there was Mom, kanabo drawn and swinging away. Nothing…NOTHING could stand in Mom's way…OH GOD! Kim's blood froze in her veins. In the middle of the fight, the Royal had grabbed one of the guns his guards had dropped and now had it pointed directly Mom. She had to be quick; she had to be accurate. Thank God it was a windless night. She kept the crosshairs centered on the weapon, or at least the man's arms…and loosed an arrow. Time seemed to crawl by frame by frame. But in the last second, events moved at double time. Her shot had been dead on, sending the gun clattering along the street and giving Mom the opening to sweep the Royal's legs out from under him, pinning him to the ground with her kanabo.

She looked to be saying something to the Royal. Kim would have to ask Mom what it was when she got the chance.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She'd have to remember raise her daughter's allowance. That was one HELL of a shot! The Royal looked dumbstruck as the MP5 skittered across the street. Taking that opening, Anne swept her kanabo downward, knocking the legs out from under him. He plummeted to the ground with a grunt and turned dagger eyes on her. It was a credit to his determination that he kept that demon stare even as Anne lowered the kanabo to his head.

"Believe me milord; the last thing I want to do is insult a nobleman of your stature," Anne whispered. "Though rest assured, it IS on my list!"

"Well put Cousin," Nick congratulated as he stepped up, lowering a sabre from Anne's weapons cache. One by one, a circle of Balam began to form around the fallen Royal, staring at him as if they were ready to tear into him. "Funny thing about Balam; they're prone to very rash and impulsive decisions. And when some poor schmuck is dumb enough to target a member of their family?"

"FAMILY?"

"Oh, didn't Arabella tell you? Her mother was a Balam. Yeah, when a schmuck targets a member of a Balam's family, they're all set to pursue him to the ends of the earth," Nick continued. "You know, I've never really known what happens when they actually CATCH that person. When I think about it, I'm probably a lot better off NOT knowing."

Had Anne been of lesser control, she'd have been cackling with laughter. Bless his heart, Nick was playing the role of the badass to perfection. It had already been decided that Gabriella and the Resistance would take possession of Lord Duff and smuggle him out of the country and leak a trail for the Royals to follow. It would draw their eye away from Middleton at least and allow them to get Arabella to Portland. The House of Killigan MIGHT MAKE a move to recover her but they'd be too busy tracking Lord Duff through Africa to make any more than a token effort, one which Nick and Captain Renard would be able to spot and easily fend off.

"Gabriella, I think this petulant little son is yours," Anne drew the tip of her kanabo along the Royal's torso. "We all have families that we'd like to get back to and I'm getting bored."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"I…I can't begin to thank you for what you've done."

On the news that Lord Killigan had been taken into custody, Arabella had cried with joy, tears streaming down her eyes like a flood. She was free; after three years of wearing a mask and two months of running, Arabella was free of the demons that haunted her. And…and she could dedicate her life to the child growing inside her. Not only would SHE be free of the Killigans, her child would grow up free of their influence and corruption. She had quickly begun formulating a prospective plan for her situation upon arriving in Portland. Nick Burkhardt had already promised the support of his Captain Renard, a half-royal himself, and…anyone looking at her could see she was bubbling over with excitement.

And so all found themselves at Erie International Airport. Anne and Kim waited at the gate as their party's luggage was loaded. Anne looked back at the following days and, despite the "intervention" of the House of Killigan, Anne was overjoyed at finally getting to meet her cousin face to face. As one final act of security, Nick and the gang would be riding on the same flight and would drive her to Renard as soon as they landed.

"No thanks need," Anne assured and then turned to embrace her cousin. "And YOU! Don't either of you ever be strangers. I wanna see all FOUR of you back here for Thanksgiving next month."

Final goodbyes were given, friends made their way towards the plane, and mother and daughter retreated to the massive bay windows looking over the runway. For as long as Anne could remember, it was a family tradition that you always watched friends and family take off. As the 747 lifted off into the air, Anne sighed and put her arm around her daughter. "Well…as far as impromptu family reunions go, I've had a lot worse."

"Heh, I'm not sure I even want to know about those," Kim laughed and led her mother towards the exit. "I can only imagine what Aunt Amy's are like."

"HAH," Anne cackled, mussing up her daughter's red locks. "Ask her about the time she brought me home sophomore year of college and her Great Aunt tried to strangle her husband. We walked in the front door and…"

_Author's Notes:_

_Well, it's my first time incorporating Nick and actual Grimm characters but I think it works pretty well and I hope you do too. It's definitely something I'm interested in continuing in later stories._

_Once again, Grimm and all associated characters are the copyrighted property of NBC and the intellectual property of Stephen Carpenter, David Greenwalt, and Jim Kouf. They are used without permission but for purely non-profit entertainment purposes._


End file.
